Love Like Winter
by snookmuse
Summary: Emerald has two brothers. After her mother dies she has to move with her dad. What dark secrets are hidden? What will happen when she meets Emmett Cullen and his family? Plz review even if u hate it i just wanna know. Thankx :
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

I know it's really cheesy to write in a diary, but what happened to

me the last three months is something I'll never forget. Life can be difficult and often challenging. Sometimes it helps just to know you have someone who actually notices you.

See my older brother has a brain tumour. My life is pretty much devoted to looking after him. He comes in and out of the hospital a lot, and since my eldest brother recently got my license it has been so much easier on my mum. My dad left my mum as soon as I was born.

I haven't seen him since. He still writes to my brothers but he had never wrote to me. I never missed my dad because I never met him. My mum recently got sick and it was hard on all of us, especially my eldest brother. I have two brothers and I'm the youngest.

My mum got sick and past away last week. I know she fought a hard battle but life is like court, you win some and you loose some. My mum told me that before she passed away.

We have to go and live with my dad. I'm not to happy about that but he has asked for us because it was in my mother's will. He knows I'm coming but I don't know how happy he is about it. I just wanted to recap as I am packing.

Love Emerald!


	2. Chapter 2

She put down her diary and stared around at her empty room. She quickly had a look in the mirror to make sure her blonde hair looked ok. She had blonde hair with dark roots.

The only time she went to the hairdresser was when her mother said it was alright, but after the recent events of her mum getting sick she hadn't gone in ages. She examined her green eyes in the mirror.

She kept trying to make her eyes look bigger, but it never worked. She looked down at her sweats, they weren't the most glamorous thing she owned. Obviously, but they would do for the long trip. She had just finished packing and realised everything she was going to miss.

Emerald hadn't made any friends at school because she was quiet and usually kept to herself. Her brother, the one with the tumour, had a few friends but not many. Her eldest brother Edward was the most popular boy in school. He had so many friends and girlfriends.

Edward had lots of girls chasing after him and is super athletic. He had longer hair than Cam but it wasn't past his shoulders. It was the kind surfers had. Blonde with dark underneath.

He worked out in the gym every morning. Doing weights and working on his abs. He had major muscles and a six pack. When ever they didn't praise him enough he would whip out the abs for everyone to see. Girls chase after him and guys want to be best friend with him.

At school Emerald gets called little Chase, after he quarterback star brother. Cam was completely different he had brown hair_. _He had a group of friends and had a girlfriend before the tumour. The day they found out about the tumour is shacked up everyone.

_*Flashback*_

The day started like any other day. Emerald woke up at 7:00 it was a Saturday morning. Cameron came in late last night because he was with Claire.

He spent every weekend with her and every school day with her. They spent every waking moment on the phone together whenever they went together. Emerald met everyone in the kitchen, Edward had finished his workout earlier today.

Mum was eating bacon sandwiches as always. Emerald was vegetarian and had to make her own meals to save her mum the hassle. Emerald saw Edward using hand weights and her mum sitting reading the newspaper sipping coffee.

Emerald got leftover fruit salad from last night and put it into a bowl. Then Cam came in. He went towards the fridge and grabbed the milk carton as he did he looked at her and smiled. He dropped the carton and grabbed his head.

He was screaming but ended up lying on the floor unconscious. Emerald stood there mortified as her brother had a seizure. She had no idea what to do. He was just lying there looking so helpless, by the time she actually brought herself to take a deep breathe she saw her mum and Edward already over next to him.

Her mum was crying out to him and Edward was dialling for an ambulance. Emerald didn't know what to do. How could everything change in a second? What was happening to her beloved brother? The ambulance arrived as he stopped shaking.

They put him on a stretcher and her mum went in the ambulance with him. "Grab your coat" called out Edward. She was still in the clothes she was wearing last night.

A concert t shirt to big for her and tracky bottoms. She grabbed her blue jumper and followed Edward into his car. Emerald couldn't think straight she just sat and stared out at the window.

Edward phone went off and that snapped her out of starring. She picked it up for him, it was Lauren. The most stuck up girl at school. She's so popular and everyone loves her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, little Chase I want to speak to Justin not you, gaud, ew"

"Sorry but he's not hear at the moment."

"Where is he?"

"I saw him leave with a blonde girl last night and he hasn't been home since.".

She said that quietly so that Edward couldn't hear. She then hung up. Emerald knew that wasn't exactly the right thing to do but know wasn't the time and Edward was way to good for her anyway.

They finally reached the hospital and Cam was lying in a bed with a machine helping him to breathe. She spotted her mum talking to the doctor and crying as he gently touched her shoulder.

She was sobbing and Emerald could see it from far away. As they started to move closer she knew what was coming was bad news. As they walked over to ask what's wrong, everything went so quickly after that.

She felt her knees shake and eventually collapse. She was now on her knees on the floor sobbing, as if it was as natural as breathing. Edward had his arm around her in a second.

He looked like he was about to cry but she could tell he was keeping it in. His muscles were tensed and it hurt a bit as he leaned towards her and kissed her hair, repeating over that everything was going to be alright.

How was it? Cameron has a brain tumour. How was everything going to be alright ever again?

She went over towards the doctor as she gradually stood up.

"How do we get rid of it?" she asked in a stuttering voice.

"Well there is surgery and if that goes to success then Cameron would have to be on medication for the rest of his life. Just a standard tablet once every night. It tastes like strawberries and had no side effects if taken correctly. The medicine will help shrink the tumour that left after the surgery."

"Why cant you just remove the whole tumour in one go?" asked Emerald.

"Because, my dear if we remove to much we might end up damaging the brain it self. We could even possibly hit and artery or a vein and cause to much bleeding. That would kill your brother. So it is much safer if we just use the tablets."

"Can I go see Cam?"

"He's sleeping but you can wait in his room until he wakes up".

_*End of Flashback*_

After that nothing was the same ever. Claire broke up with Cameron because she couldn't deal with his mood swings and forgetfulness.

Emerald heard it was a bit of a joint decision because Claire couldn't focus on her school work and was failing some subjects. They still keep in contact but arent as close as before.

Emerald realise that Edward was honking his car horn and Cam came and knocked on her door, indicating it was time to leave. They were hoping in the car and Justin was driving.

Emerald was sitting up front and Cameron was in the back. It was a long drive but they eventually came to the North of America. It was dull and grey. Emerald couldn't believe her eyes at how old fashion the town was.

They finally pulled up to a house that was three storey and looked sort of big from the outside. It had a rose bush out the front and an old looking truck. Emerald made sure Cameron took his medicine before they went in.

They came in and emerald saw pictures of her mother and her brothers, but nothing of her.

There was pictures of the boys growing up and her mum and him on there wedding day. There was a picture of all of us but mum and I heads were cut out. He waited with open arms for the boys.

"Welcome guys" he spoke in a warming way.

"Dad" they both echoed. She saw her dad and wondered how he could leave and ignore her? "You must be Emerald, it's great to finally meet you, I'm Charlie" he said with a handshake.

She took his hand and smiled. "I'll show you guys to your room" he grabbed the suitcases as they followed. The living room was plain with a white couch and a brown couch.

In the kitchen their was a fridge and freezer together and a small white microwave. A plain white bench top with dirty plates on it. There was no kitchen table. As they walked up the stair she put her hand on the banister dirty and brown. Along the walls were portraits of Edward and Cam.

Her mother and some of Charlie's family. They walked up to the second storey, "Cam and Edward you guys can have this room and Emerald your on the third floor".

He showed her to her room. There was a staircase that led to a door you opened the door and got to a beautiful white room. It had a purple bed spread and candles in the corner. With a little brown bear in the middle of the pillows.

There was pictures of her mother on the dresser, which was white with pink weeved squares in the middle. It had wooden floors and a white desk. On the white desk was a collection of books.

The one that stood out the most to her was _Dracula_. "I hope you like it".

"It's great really, thank you. I was just wondering why did you leave? Why did you never right to me? Don't you love me as much as the other guys?"

Charlie stood with a stunned expression on his face. " I can't believe she didn't tell you. It's so typical of her, she's such a…".

Emerald had to interrupt, "Tell me what?".

"Your mum had an affair 9 months before you were born. So your not actually my daughter. I know that's a lot to drop on you right now. Get comfy and I'll see you for dinner at 7:00."

As he left Emerald felt numb inside. Her father was out there somewhere and he had no idea he had a daughter. She was scared and curious.

Emerald put her stuff on her bed and un packed her suitcase. Her head was pounding and her heart was racing. She could feel her eyes filling up but she had to keep it in, she just had to.

Emerald never liked to feel scared and vulnerable. She couldn't live with this in her mind. "I have to tell Cam and Edward" she thought.

She put down her stuff and went down stairs. She saw them un packing fighting over wardrobe space. She was stunned. They looked at her face and were shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Her expression brought out the worst expression in them. She just stood there in silence starring at the floor. Her knees were shaking and everything was going blurry.

She knew she was crying because she could hardly see and her face felt wet. "Em what's wrong?"

Cam said. "Robert ………. isn't my real…… dad. Mum had an……. affair." They both came and put their arms around her.

Tears were running down her face. She knew with them holding her nothing bad could go wrong. Justin carried her towards Cam's bed. They just sat huddled on the bed with what felt like centuries.

She sat crying and they were comforting her. Cam was telling her everything was going to be ok and that she was still there sister no matter who the dad is. Justin was stroking her hair and wiping tears from her face.

Robert walked in the door and saw them.

"Oh, Em I shouldn't have dropped a bombshell on you like this. I should have waited til you were settled and ready. Then maybe you could have took the news better."

"Don't call me Em I'm not your daughter so why do you even care?" She stormed out as she said that.

"Sorry about her dad she can get really moody. She doesn't handle bad situations well. It's hard for her to take bad news and change. She reacts in a bad way and usually does something reckless." Cam said in a reassuring voice.

Emerald was up in her room she grabbed a jacket and was about to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked with a worried look on his face. Cam knew that if he didn't stop her something bad was going to happen.

"I have to get out just for a while. I'm just going to look around town for something to eat. Then I will come home" she said while walking away from Cam. She ended up knocking him over with her bag.

He was awfully weak because of the medication, so he couldn't keep up with her. She grabbed Justin's car keys and headed to his car. She hadn't even got her license yet.

She had had a few driving lessons and knew the basics. Cam tried to run up and catch her but he was too late. She drove off into the distance, tears streaming down her face.

She could hardly concentrate on the road. It was hard to see because her eyes were all filled up with tears. It was pouring rain and she couldn't see. Her windscreen wipers were going as fast as they could, but it still was extremely difficult.

She kept driving until she saw a clearing in the screen. Everything that happened after that was so sudden. She headed and turned the corner but went to fast.

Something was in front of her it was like a bolt of lightning. Using her natural instinct she avoided it skidding towards a tree. She couldn't stop as she smashed into the tree.

Then after that it went blank. She was in her bed when she opened her eyes. Something was grabbing her arm extremely hard. She could feel the souring pain. It was a person with black hair, but she couldn't make out the face. His face was buried in her arm.

All of a sudden he pulled up, she could only make out his mouth because the rest of his face was covered in blood and his thick long black hair. It hurt her arm so much but she didn't care.

She looked in his big brown eyes and everything felt ok. He could do what ever he wanted and she would respect his decision. He pressed his soft yet cold lips against hers. It felt so good.

Then she realised her blood was dripping down her throat. Then he bit her tongue and a cold sensation was running threw her body. She didn't care that it hurt it was just nice to feel him that close to her.

His hard hands against her back. The next thing she remembered was something cold against her back. It made her shiver as she opened her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. Although I wish I did and could finally meet Kellan Lutz. Anyway I was writing this story a while a go before I found out about Fan Fiction so I still have a lot more to go before I can start writing brand new stuff. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

All she could see was a gorgeous guy caring her along a white corridor." Am I in heaven?" she asked. He chuckled for a moment then stopped and stared down at her.

He smiled in a reassuring way. It made her feel funny inside. She buried her head into his chest. Which was cold and rock hard.

"Are you an angel?". He laughed once again. She felt like a child but didn't care. She felt him gently letting go of her and she felt a soft substance under her. She was more awake but still a bit dizzy.

Then a light shinned bright in her eye. "Hello, can you hear me?". There was a man with a white lab coat on. He had gorgeous dark hair and eyes. He looked like he was in his late 20's.

He was wearing long legged black pants. He was looking deep into her eyes.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" he asked in a polite voice.

"I…I was driving. Robert….. Cam……….Justin!" those were the only words that came to her mind.

"Can you please tell me your name?".

"Her name is Emerald". Emerald turned her head and got a good view of the guy standing next to her. He was the one who had just spoken.

He had deep hazel eyes. His hair was blonde with brown as well. He was looking at the doctor but then turned his head so he was looking at her.

He gave her a smile. His eyes lit up as he looked in her eyes. He was standing trying to hide a worried look on his face. She could feel herself smiling at the same time.

"Is there anyone I can call?" that distracted her. She turned to look at the doctor.

"Call Robert from the police station" he answered again for her. The doctor left and they were alone.

"How do you know my name? How did you know where I was? How do you know who to contact? Who are you?" she asked so many questions all so fast.

"I don't know where to start with your questions. I heard your dad Robert talking about you. I just guessed it was you because you fit the description. I was star watching and I heard a crash and then saw you in the car. I already said about how I know your dad. I'm Emmett Cullen." He said in a soft velvety voice.

"Well its nice to meet you but I better be going" she said while hoping off the bed and tripping over, but he caught her. She felt his cold smooth hand on her arm. She looked up and saw him looking at her.

He was looking at her and made her feel like he was looking deep into her, not just looking on the inside. The room was spinning but all she could see was him. His eyes were sparkling and it felt like she was floating.

She got closer to him and he was pulling her against his chest. She could feel his arm around her waist. He was pulling her closer to his chest.

She could feel her heart racing but didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Your father's here" the doctor said pulling her out of her fantasy. Emmett pulled her up so she was standing straight.

"Oh, thank God your ok" Robert came in with a relief on his face. She saw how angry Justin looked and how suspicious Cam was.

"Thankyou so much for saving my little sis" Cam said while running over to hug Emerald. Robert and Justin were walking out the door.

Cameron was pulling Emerald out of the door with his arm around her. She looked over his shoulder at Emmett who looked startled. Then the doctor went over to talk to him.

They're was a worried look on both of their face. He noticed she was starring and gave her a quick smile. She felt her self shiver and felt nauseas. They walked out of the hospital. As she was walking down the corridor she looked at a white board with doctors names on it. Written next to the room she was in was 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen'.

As they all hoped in the car Emerald could see that Justin wasn't happy.

"Look, Justin I am so sorry about what happened to the car. I promise I will pay back every cent."

Justin turned around, as he was sitting in the front seat, and glared at her.

"It's not about the car it's you could have killed yourself. Then you play all flirty with that guy, and batter your eyelashes. Please, girls have tried that on me so many times. If you ask me that guys nothing but trouble. Your falling for him and he will crush you like a bug, because that's what guys like him do. They act all nice but their only ever after one thing and you have fallen for it. I thought since I do that to girls you would realise what guys can do, but no you are just as stupid as those dumb pretty girls I bring home. You know what I'm talking about. I bring home the most popular girls in school and you and Cam whisper and laugh about her. Well that's the type of girl your turning into. That guy will bring you nothing but trouble. He's just some player." he was practically yelling.

Emerald could feel the tears streaming down her face. Cameron's arm was around her as if to shield her from that monster her brother had become. "How dare you. She has just been in a car accident and all you can think about is the worst in her. She isn't falling all over that guy, she was being nice because he saved her life. Even if she was you don't know him. He could be a straight A student and nothing like you at all. Don't be so judgemental and offend her again. Your such a jerk just because people loved you back at school doesn't mean they feel the same know. People will forget about you and stop calling. Then who will you rely on? Say anything like that again to he and I will make sure it's the last words you will say, understand?"

She could feel the pure hatred in his voice. She could feel the anger building up inside of him. She hated when her brothers fought and this time it was her fault. Cam still had his arm round her and she was looking out the window starring up at the stars.

Was she really falling for him? He was unspeakably gorgeous and caring. He obviously care about her and could look after her. Cam pulled her towards him and she buried her face in his shoulder.

They were finally home, Emerald ran up to her room tears still pouring down her face. She found her bag and stuck it under her bed. She hoped in bed and closed her eyes. She had a the same dream as before in the car.

Only this time he saved her from a house on fire. She was lying on a bed and it was surrounded by fire. She could smell burning then opened her eyes and saw fire everywhere.

He came threw and picked her up. He had his hair in his face plus blood dripping from his face. They came out and he laid her on the grass.

She realised she was bleeding and he carefully kissed her wound on her stomach. She looked down and it was cured. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

It was 3 am. She grabbed her bag and headed for the front door. She opened it quietly and shut it extremely carefully. She walked along the driveway and along the road. She kept walking until she saw a hill.

The hill had a tree on it. It sent a sense of familiarity and always a feeling of awe. This tree left her standing still starring at that tree for several minutes.

She decided to walk up the hill. She put her bag next to the tree. Emerald leaned her back against the tree and looked up at the stars.

They were glistening and sparkling and made her relax.

"What are you doing out so late?" it was a voice that made her jump.

**Well that's me finished this chapter, but I haven't finished just yet. I might be going in another direction, but haven't decided yet. So anyway let me know what you think.**

**Lots of Love**

**Snookmuse xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or the characters. ****L**** Please review and let me knew what you think.**

It was a beautiful voice that was like velvet. It made her heart jump. She looked up and saw the most beautiful face ever. It was him, Emmett, she felt her self trying to get up but she fell back down.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked with deep concern. She knew her eyes were red and she could tell from his face that he knew she had been crying.

She could hardly breath as he came to sit down beside her in one quick motion. She knew she was still crying. He put his arm around her and he made her feel so much better.

She rested her head against her shoulder. She hadn't known him very long but sitting with him it was like he was the right person to help her deal.

"So, please tell me what wrong?".

She looked up at his face.

"I can't deal with everything. Justin hates me and thinks I'm some dumb chick. Cam and him are fighting because of me. There only my half brothers. Life is to complicated………" she broke off at the last word.

He looked deep into her eyes as she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Life can be complicated and obviously you have a lot to deal with but at least you have people who care about you. Are you going to Charlton High tomorrow?"

" Yeah, do you go there?".

"Yes so I guess I will see you there. Now lets get you home."

"Just one quick question. What were you doing out here?".

"I told you I love star watching". He picked up her bag and started walking. Emerald was trying to keep up because he walked a lot faster than her.

They both reached the door.

"Do you want to come in?" she said in a quite voice.

"No, I have to go home, but will I see you tomorrow?".

"Yes, I will see you at school." She carefully opened the door.

She walked up to her room and went into her bed. She was waken by something tugging at her leg. It was a person she had never seen before. He kept tugging at her leg.

He was yelling at her but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Then he leant in towards her ankle. He dug his teeth into her ankle, she felt a cold sensation. Then his teeth were at her calf.

Her came up and stuck his teeth in her arm. He had short black hair and extremely big muscles. It felt like he was putting all his pressure on her, she couldn't breathe he was to heavy.

The pain was unbearable, the tight feeling around her throat. The cold feeling in her arm. Her chest being flattened. She thought her life was coming to an end as he scooped up her blood.

She felt a cold sensation running down her spine, as It wasn't hurting that bad but made her feel alive. She enjoyed every second.

She could feel her life slipping through her hands. She could here her name being called by Cameron.

"Em wake up! Em can you hear me? Em stop it! Em are you ok?" She carefully opened her eyes.

He looked at her with a worried expression on his face. "Time for school" he said as he left the room.

She was getting ready and all she could think about was that dream. How many times did he have to dream about this same guy? She didn't even know him, yet he excited her.

Every time she had this dream she didn't want to be woken up. She put on a pair of neatly fitted jeans and a plain long blue top.

She never wore tight fitted top to show off her boobs like all the other girls. Getting a guys attention wasn't always on the top of her list.

She didn't want to turn into the girls Justin dated, even though he said she was. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she thought about it.

At least Cam was sticking up for her. She knew Justin was just trying to protect her from Emmett but he didn't need to.

Nothing was going to happen. Its not like he was dangerous or anything. Emerald started to get frustrated with what was happening.

How could she make such a big deal about this? It was a guy who saved her life that her brother hated.

She didn't know how Cam felt, but why did it matter? What was so hypnotising about this guy?

It could be his gorgeous golden eyes. Or his sexy blonde hair. Maybe it was the way when he looked at you it felt like he just looked into your soul and liked what he saw. He had this warm feeling about him, that you could go up to him and bear your heart and he would accept it.

He could comfort her. Emerald tried to stop thinking about him. It was so late but she didn't feel at all tired. She felt as though some one was watching her every move. She picked up her diary and began to wrote.

Dear Diary

Yesterday was strange and unusual. I moved in and found out my mum had an affair and my dad was out there somewhere. Stressed by what happened I drove away in a Justin's car. I ended up crashing and being rescued, by Demetri. He is so perfect. Justin doesn't approve but I like him. So maybe he can get way better girls than me, but a girl can always dream. He is way out of my league but doesn't mean I have to dismiss him. I suppose if im lucky he would consider being friends. My very first friend would be a super hunk. How lucky? He is probably the jock of the school with all the girls chasing after him. I don't know if I should be judging him based on what I have seen in shows and movies. He could be really nice. Anyway I vowed not to speak about him until I see him otherwise I will go crazy with questions. Anyway time for school. L

Love Emerald J

**There you go. Tell me what you think.**

**Snookmuse xoxo**


End file.
